


A Drunken Brunette & a Uptight Blonde?

by Staubrey4eva



Category: P - Fandom, Pitch Perfect
Genre: Barren bellas - Freeform, F/F, pitch perfect Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubrey4eva/pseuds/Staubrey4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey if you like my Fics please comment or kudos if you'd like me to update!</p><p>-<br/>Sincerely </p><p>Staubrey4Eva</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Brunette & a Uptight Blonde?

Chapter Text  
"Stacie ? Stacie, wake up!"

Aubrey cursed when Stacie collapsed on her; she pulled the bella back up with all her strength, supporting her with both arms.

"Stac, wake up!" the bellas captain repeated in annoyance, shaking Stacie's shoulder.

"I won't carry you to the car, you're not exactly featherweight."

"Thanks, cap" mumbled the redheaded beauty, briefly opening her eyes. "God, it's bright in here," she complained.

"It's called electricity Stacie . Come on, we have to go", Aubrey urged.

"But I don't want to," said the young woman in a whiny tone and leaned against Aubrey, who staggered.

"You gotta be kidding me" muttered the senior bella, while struggling to keep both Stacie and herself from falling flat on the floor.

"Mom, I'm sorry" stuttered Stacie clearly delusional. Aubrey's mouth twitched, forming a crooked smile. Not even being inebriated diminished Stacie's loveliness, and Aubrey's decided to take advantage of her condition. She cleared her throat, patted Stacie's head and switched to a motherly tone.

"It's all right, honey. I'm not mad," she purred. "We have to get to the car."

"I'm tired" yawned Stacie , dismissing Aubrey's attempt to drag her along.

"I know, sweetheart. Do it for me, OK?", Aubrey replied; a little bewildered that addressing her fellow bella in such way felt intimate instead of awkward. Most importantly, it had the desired effect: stacie moved at last, shambling, and Aubrey sighed with relief, they wouldn't have to spend the night in a stinky bar after all.

The younger bellas legs were wobbly, and so Aubrey wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. They crossed the parking lot, and at some point, Stacie down and rested her head on the Blonde's shoulder, rubbing her nose against Aubrey's hair.

"Hmm, you smell good," she drawled, making the heat draw to Aubrey's face.

"Stacie, you're a mess, and this was the last time I went out with you. And for God sakes, stop smelling my hair!"

"I'm sorry. You're such a good friend, Bree," said Stacie with shining eyes. Her speech was already less slurred, and she swayed a moment before grabbing Stacie's arm with force. "Where's my car? I parked it right here!"

"It's over there, genius," said the blonde, indulgently ignoring that Stacie had called her by a nickname.

 

"Give me the keys," she said when they stopped in front of Stacie's 2016 white Audi TT after what felt like an hour walk.

"What keys?" asked Stacie and giggled.

Aubrey raised her eyebrows in her best boss-like manner, which didn't disconcert Stacie in the slightest.

"Stacie, Sweetie my patience has a limit."

"They were in my pocket... Hey, do you think Amy took them?" she asked, and opened her eyes widely like someone who had just discovered a well-guarded secret.

"Don't be ridiculous, not even amy would sink that low. Keep looking, I don't want to stay here all night!"

"I found them!" Stacie shrieked, wiggling them in front of Aubrey's face in triumph.

"Good, now give them to me."

"No."

"Stacie!" Aubrey called loudly and stretched out her arms, but stacie was faster and taller.

"I wanna drive," she protested with a pout, holding the metal chain over her head, where the senior agent couldn't possibly reach it.

"Damn it Stacie, I don't have time to play games. Don't make me snatch them from you", Aubrey warned, her eyes shooting arrows at the drunk woman.

"Ohh, what are you going to do, kick me out of the bellas ?" Stacie mocked.

"Stacie are you making fun of me?" Aubrey asked irritated when the brunette giggled even more.

"Come on captain, have a little fun" replied Stacie in a tipsy voice. "You're always so serious."

Aubrey sighed in resignation and made a mental note not ever to mix business with pleasure again. That's when she tripped over Stacie feet and fell on her, pressing the young woman against the car.

"Whoops, I lost them again," Stacie laughed, when the chain fell down with a clinking sound. Aubrey cast her a furious look, but instead of bending down and picking it up, she shifted her weight and leaned further into the brunette, moving her mouth to Stacie's ear.

"This isn't over," she whispered, inhaling the scent that emanated from her young bellas skin. Beneath the somewhat mixture of the perfume and alcohol smell, Aubrey could make out a scent that was purely Stacie's, and she felt the first stirrings of arousal between her legs.

\---------------------Line Break--------------------

Chapter Text  
Aubrey knew she was driving way too fast, adrenaline was pumping through her body and her mind was racing in synchrony with Stacie's car. They needed to get a good night's rest before starting another early workout for bellas rehearsal but Stacie was by no means in any condition to stay awake, let alone to drive. Aubrey had considered driving her home herself, but it seemed more practical if both stayed at her apartment.

Generally, she would've enjoyed driving through the deserted streets, with the only noise coming from the car's engine and her protégée, who was uttering cute little snoring sounds, but this was different.

This wasn't the calm, relaxing bliss she usually felt when driving home after a long day at class.

She glanced at the passenger seat, and her heart rate rose at the sight of her sleeping friend.

"What the hell is the matter with you?", she mentally reproached herself. "That's just Stacie, and she's drunk."

But the image of their bodies pressed against the car was stuck in her head, which she acknowledged with a nervous chuckle.

"I hope your taste in music is not as horrifying as Chloe's " she said to herself, and reached for a random button on the dashboard.

Half an hour and many cheesy songs later, Aubrey parked in the driveway of her apartment building, glad they had made it there without any major incidents aside from a deer crossing the road.

Of course, she couldn't be more wrong.

"All right, sleeping beauty, here we are," she said and opened the door to the passenger seat.

"Bree, I..."

But the brunette didn't get to finish her sentence. Aubrey was already out of the car.

She was pissed at The other bellas, they had left the two other women alone at the bar, not even courteous enough to come up with a decent excuse for bailing on them. What was even more infuriating: they had encouraged Stacie to have one drink after the other, ignoring Aubrey's furious glances and Stacie's half-hearted protests. 

"Bre...e.." Stacie called feebly. Damn, she had completely forgotten about her while thinking of new ways to murder the bellas.

"Fuck you," she mumbled into the darkness and turned towards the girl in the car. Her anger evaporated at once, her co-bella was on the verge of tears, and she looked pale, ill even "Oh, I didn't mean you, it's The girls I want to go and fuck themselves ," she said, but Stacie just stared at her dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she added when Stacie remained silent. Giving in to an impulse, Aubrey leaned forward and cleaned the corners Stacie mouth with her thumbs.

She paused for a moment and looked at Stacie , who was still utterly confused. Before the situation got too weird, the senior bella stepped back and offered Stacie her hand, which the younger woman gladly took.

"I can't believe you said fuck," said Stacie while they slowly walked to the doorstep of Aubrey's apartment. 

"Fuck? Is just a normal word?" asked Aubrey with a mocking smile. "You youngster have forgotten how to swear now? ?"

"I only swear when it's needed ," she said and adding a flirty wink, and nearly tripped and almost took Aubrey down with her.

"Careful!" hissed the senior, slightly amused. Stacie posed no real challenge, she was way too easy to read, and that's what Aubrey liked most about her. Her genuine candidness, paired with just the right amount of sweetness, weren't qualities one could easily find in a lot students there age. Aubrey could tell men liked her. Not men, exclusively. She quickly dismissed that particular thought from her mind and made Stacie recline against the wall of the building, while she opened the door for them.

Aubrey dropped the key to her door once the older bella reached down and retrieved the keys she stood back up only to be pushed up against the wall behind her.

"I'm gunna do something please don't freak out?" Stated the younger bella.

Stacie pressed her lips to the older woman's

.........

 

 

To be continued???????


End file.
